


What Is This Feeling? [fanvid]

by nordreys



Series: vids [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Fanvids, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, but also romance, covers eps 1-6 so expect some, dubcon bj, this is a comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordreys/pseuds/nordreys
Summary: There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is......
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What Is This Feeling? [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> i slipped and fell and made this in about two hours???? i have no excuse really. this is a mess but i made myself laugh and that's the important thing
> 
> song is What Is This Feeling? from the Original Broadway Cast recording of Wicked


End file.
